Stuck With You
by SkeletonPinata
Summary: It's been a year since Mavis and Johnny left and Dracula feels alone. Mavis, Johnny and Drac's friends visit for Halloween and begin to worry about him. But when a couple of humans drop in and Dracula locks eyes with one of them, things begin to change. And when the other human comes from a line of monster hunters, he may have put the whole Hotel in danger. Dracula/OC Johnny/Mavis


**Hey everyone! My name is Kim, aka SkeletonPinata, and after watching "Hotel Transylvania," I just HAD to write a story! The sequel is supposed to be out in 2015, but I couldn't wait that long! Plus, I feel there is a lack of Dracula related stories, so I thought I'd throw one out here. It's going to include new characters, including ones from Bram Stoker's "Dracula," but with a twist. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Stuck With You**

**Chapter 1**

**Feeling Alone**

_One year later..._

It was a nice beautiful day in Transylvania. The sun was setting, emitting rays of orange and purple into the sky. The view was very romantic and quite the sight to see. It didn't take long before the sun finally left so as to allow the moon to rise and for the night to begin. As quickly as the sun left, an eerie fog swept the night, cloaking many details of the outdoors.

Past acres of haunted forests and beyond the graveyard was a tall castle that stood, hidden thanks to the fog. The windows of the castle suddenly lit up as the night came, and the residents within the hotel began to stir awake and get ready to start the day.

Hotel Transylvania was no ordinary castle...but a well renowned safe-haven and getaway for all monsters wanting to relax and get away from humans.

In one room, the window was open and the curtains were flowing in the wind. The moonlight shined into the room and onto a coffin. As soon as it did, the coffin suddenly opened up and a figure arose from its contents, their arms crossed over their chest. It was Dracula, awaking from his slumber now that the night had come. As Dracula finally rose up out of the coffin, he opened his eyes, which showed small pupils. He growled and barred his fangs, roaring loudly.

But it was not in anger...Dracula was merely yawning. He stretched out his arms and rubbed his back, which was feeling a bit sore. His small pupils now showing his true blue eyes. Still a bit sleepy and donning striped pink pajamas, complete with the hat with a cotton ball at the end, he walked over to a wall, where a calendar was placed.

His face brightened when he realized what day it was today. Grabbing a pen nearby. He crossed off yesterday's date.

Surrounding the calender were photos and postcards sent by his daughter Mavis, who shared a striking resemblance to his past wife, Martha. However, she had his jet black hair and bright blue eyes. It seemed like only yesterday that she was still there, living with him in the hotel.

In the photos was also a young man named Jonathan, a human. When he and Dracula first met, they did not see eye to eye. It was even harder for Dracula since his trust with humans was diminished when they murdered his wife. But after the events that occurred on Mavis' 118th birthday, the two bonded and became friends.

And because he and Mavis "zinged," they were now a couple, exploring the world together, like Mavis always dreamed of doing.

The photos were taken in all sorts of locations, such as Paris, New York, Moscow and the most recent photo sent to him, Hawaii.

He took one of the postcards off the wall and smiled. The front of the card had a colorful photo of a beach. In the corner, it said "Paradise! You can find it all in Hawaii!" It looked incredibly similar to the one he had years ago, but more updated. He turned the postcard around and began to read it.

_Hey dad!_

_Me and Johnny just arrived in Hawaii. What a weird name for it. I know I'm supposed to say "Hawaii" but I think Hawee-wee is much better. Don't you agree? Anyways...we'll be here taking in the sights. I have only been here one day and I can already see how easy it was for you and mom to "zing" here._

_Johnny and I plan to return on the 24__th__ of October. We wouldn't want to miss out on your annual Halloween party! Plus, Johnny's never been, so I'm sure he'd love to go! I miss you and everyone at the Hotel! I'm sure you're excited to see your "baby fangs."_

_Well, I better go. So much to see! I'll see you soon!_

_Much love,_

_Mavis_

_P.S...Johnny says "what's the haps Drac?" Ha ha ha...he's so weird._

Dracula placed the postcard back on the wall. He stared at the calendar with a big grin as his eyes wandered over to tomorrow's date.

On the 24th of October, there were little hearts and bats drawn all over the day. It was circled quite a few times in marker and written in big letters, it said "Mavy comes back!"

"It will be great to see my baby back again," he said with a sigh. He turned over to look at the large painting on the other side of the wall that showed him and his wife Martha smiling. He gazed at Martha and sighed.

"Martha," he began, looking at the painting longingly, as if waiting for it to spring back to life. "You must be so proud of our little Mavy. She has grown up so fast...and she even zinged with someone. It's hard to believe that only a hundred years ago I was singing her songs, reading her stories and changing her diapers."

He walked over to the painting and placed a hand on it, slightly stroking it gently.

"I miss you so much Martha," he whispered. "If only you could be here to watch her grow."

His eyes began to water but he immediately wiped them away when he heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" he shouted.

Dracula flew over to his closet and within seconds, he came out donning his usual attire: black cape and black Victorian suit. Before opening the door, he straightened his hair so that it was slick back to his usually hairstyle.

He opened the door and standing there was a plump green witch with a broom in one hand and a feather duster in the other. The witch was so short that Dracula had to look down to even see her. The witch blushed a bit, unable to look at him straight in the eye.

"Yes Broomhilda...what is it?" he asked.

"I came here to tell you that your friends have arrived your eminence," she responded. "They are getting themselves checked in and waiting for you to greet them.

Dracula smiled. It had been a while since he last saw his friends. He had kept to himself for a while once Mavis and Johnny left for their trip around the world. But now that it was almost time for Mavis and Johnny to return, his friends have come to celebrate their return. They all had a hand in helping to raise Mavis, so they were all like one big family.

"Thank you Broomhilda," he said, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him. He turned to look at the witch, who was staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Um...why are you looking at me like that?" he asked,a bit nervous at her expression. Thankfully, Broomhilda's expression changed immediately at his comment.

"Oh...I...no reason your excellency!" she said nervously. "Please excuse me sir...I must get back to my duties."

And with that, Broomhilda got onto her broom and flew away in the opposite direction. Dracula shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. Trying his best to ignore that awkward encounter, he began to make his way down to the first floor to greet his friends.

* * *

"I'm worried guys."

"I agree Frankie...it's been so long since we last saw the guy..."

"Aw c'mon...I'm sure he's OK!"

Dracula made his way down the stairs onto the first floor. The night had only just begun and already there were a lot of monsters making their way into the hotel, checking in and getting their luggage taken by the zombie bellhops. From a distance, he could see his old friends, huddled close together, talking to one another in hushed whispers.

Finding their behavior a it strange, he made his way over to them slowly, but not before bumping into two familiar faces. One woman was tall with a big poofy hair, talking quite an awful lot while the other woman, a short thing wolf, smiled and nodded at what the other woman said.

"Eunice! Wanda!" he exclaimed, going in to give the two women a hug. Wanda returned it eagerly but Eunice just stared at Dracula with one eyebrow raised, eying him suspiciously.

Dracula broke the hug to look at the two women with a smile. "It is so great to see you again!"

"Oh Drac! It's always great to see you when we visit," exclaimed Wanda happily. "Especially now that Mavis and Johnny are coming back from their trip anyday now!"

"Tomorrow to be exact," Dracula said with a warm smile. "I'm sure she'll have lots of wonderful stories to tell."

Dracula turned his attention to Eunice, who was in her usual huffy mood, only she seemed a bit annoyed at Dracula, and he was unsure why.

Regardless, Dracula put on a big smile and walked over to Frankenstein's bride, wanting to properly greet her.

"Hello Eunice!" he said with a smile. "I hope you and Frankie are doing w-"

"Save it garlic breath!" she exclaimed cutting him off. "If you _really _cared about me and Frank, then why haven't we heard from you in months? No phone call...no post card...what gives?"

Dracula's eyes widened, a bit surprised at the accusation. It was true, ever since Mavis has left the castle, he had kept to himself a bit more. He slowly stopped talking to his friends until he dropped communication with them completely, putting all his focus into the Hotel.

He felt guilty about it, but Dracula didn't really feel like being around anyone. With Mavis gone and living her life, he didn't have to dote on her for everything. He basically felt like he was useless.

But, not wanting to alarm anyone, especially a gossip like Eunice, he put on a big fake smile.

"Oh you're right, it was very wrong for me not to keep in contact," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "I've just been so busy with the Hotel. October is our biggest month! I had to be sure the preparations for Halloween were in order..."

"Drac," said Wanda, now joining in on the conversation. "Ever since Mavis left, you haven't really been the same. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Dracula looked at them nervously, obviously trying his best to hide what he was really feeling.

"I...uh..." he stuttered, now finding it harder to find the right words to say.

Eunice merely shook her head. "Listen," she began, actually looking a bit concerned for once rather than annoyed. "Whatever you're feeling, it'd be best to talk to your man friends over there. They've all been worrying about you. Especially Frank...you know how easy it is for him to worry."

Dracula frowned, now feeling even worse for not really realizing how his own feelings made others worried for him. Without much else to say, he just nodded and Eunice, who returned it.

Gathering all the courage that he could, he glided over to where all his friends were, still whispering among themselves, not noticing that Dracula was now right behind them. Wayne the Werewolf, Frankenstein, Murray the Mummy and Griffin the Invisible Man were all huddled together, like if they were going over plans for a football game.

"Ahem!" Dracula coughed, trying his best to get their attention. It worked, as they all turned around, looking at their friend like they had seen a ghost.

"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Dracula. "It's so good to see you again! It has been too long."

"Yeah...you could say that again," said Frankie, who was staring at his shoes, not really wanting to look Dracula in the eye. Dracula noticed this and went over to Frankie to give him a big hug.

"Frankie! You are looking well my man," he said with a grin. "Did you lose some weight man? Seems like only yesterday you were a head!"

"Listen Drac, cut the theatrics," said Murray with a frown, putting his hands on his hips. "It's time we all had a little chat. Real talk."

Dracula gulped. _Here it comes, _he thought to himself.

"Yeah," began Griffin, his glasses bobbing up and down to face Dracula very closely. "We haven't hear from you in a couple of months? What gives?"

"I..." began Dracula, but not before getting cut off again by Wayne.

"Yeah buddy, I know it's probably been rough not having Mavis around the Hotel, but remember that we're your friends! No need to shun us if you need someone to be there for you!"

"That's what we're here for!" exclaimed Griffin and Murray together.

Frankie looked at Dracula with lots of concern in his eyes. "C'mon buddy," he said with a frown, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can you tell us what's wrong?"

Dracula looked up at Frankie with big eyes. He closed them and sighed, sitting down on top of one of their luggage's, rubbing his temples.

"I am sorry for not communicating with you all," he said softly with a frown. "It was wrong of me, I know...but I just wanted to be alone for a while."

He put a hand inside of his cape and took out a photo he had been hiding in it. The photo showed Mavis and Johnny holding each other while smiling goofily in front of the Eiffel Tower. He sighed as he stared at the photo.

"Ever since Mavis and Johnny left," he began, "things have not felt the same. I always did my best protecting Mavis and giving her everything she needed. Now that she doesn't need me anymore, I feel like my purpose in life is gone. She is my baby and she has grown...off to better adventures."

All of his friends frowned. They hated seeing their friend so down in the dumps. Frankie stepped forward to pat Dracula on the back, an action that made him cough vigorously, as Frankie was a very strong monster, who sometimes forgets his strength.

"We are all very proud of you for letting Mavy go off into the big world," he said with a smile , which the other monsters in turn nodded.

"But she wouldn't want to see you sad bro!" exclaimed Murray.

"Yeah, losing a kid is tough...heh...I wouldn't know...but I hear it's tough," said Wayne, looking around nervously, his eyes growing wide as if he could sense his litters of children coming after him.

"...Being a parent is tough..." he added, his eye twitching a bit. His friends looked at him, with a bit of concern.

"Anyways," continued Frankie. "Mavis is now living her life...it's time you live yours as well! It's been so long since you had fun! Last time I think was on Mavis' 118th birthday!"

Dracula sighed. "I know...but...fun is hard...especially without Martha here. I miss her so much."

Frankie nodded. "I understand buddy, losing your zing is tough. I can't say that I know how it feels, but listen...as wonderful as Martha was, you can't let her death leave _you _dead."

"You gotta go out and see the world! Or chill with us! We handsome devils _always_ know how to get the party started," said Grififn mischievously as the others giggled.

"Who knows..." began Murray, getting close to Dracula and putting an arm around him. "Maybe even now, you'll find someone new. I mean, it had been 118 years..."

"Let's not go _too _far there Murray," said Frankie cutting him off. "Martha was his zing. You only get one zing. I don't think finding someone new is the issue here."

Murray frowned and crossed his arms, now frustrated. "I was only trying to help," he muttered under his breath.

Frankie rolled his eyes and turned to face Dracula. "I just hope you get out of this slump and start having fun...especially with us. We miss having you around buddy. All of us are one happy family. We care about you and want to see you happy."

Dracula smiled brightly. He almost wanted to tear up. It made him feel so much better knowing how concerned his friends were getting over him."Oh you guys...you all can be such big babies when you want to be!"

Then all the monsters group hugged, which in turn had a bunch of the residents giving all the men looks. Wanda could not help but giggle as Eunice rolled her eyes, unsurprised.

As the hug ended, Wayne grinned.

"Hey, maybe seeing Mavy and Johnny will make you feel ten times better!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they got great stories to tell. One of them is bound to inspire you to have some more fun!" pipped up Frankie.

"Aw...maybe you're right!" said Dracula with a sigh. "Say..why don't we all get into the sauna for all times sake? Just all us guys, eh?"

"Oh heck yes!" said Griffin in an excited tone.

"Sure!" responded Wayne.

"We're over-due for some male boding time. I'm down," Frankie said with a big toothy grin.

"Ya don't have to ask me twice!" exclaimed Murray.

Dracula grinned. "Then it's settled!"

He clapped his hands three times and slowly, his zombie concierge came out before him, groaning and ready to take his orders.

"Please take all of my friends suitcases and set them in their appropriate rooms," he said. The zombies merely groaned in response, slowly taking the suitcases and walking up the steps. With a smile, Dracula began walking out of the main hallway, with his friends close behind.

"Follow me gentlemen," he said, beckoning them to come closer with his hand. "Let's us go to paradise."

He could hear his friends talking among themselves, excited for a chance to hang out with just the guys. He almost reached the steps when Murray caught up to him and whispered something only audible for him to hear.

"Fo real though," he began in a hushed tone. "I'm sure finding someone else to chill with, romantic or not, would be a good idea for you Drac."

Drac merely shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. " Thank you for your kind words Murray, but Martha is the only one for me. Besides...I can't imagine finding anyone else to "chill with. My zing is gone...there's no such thing as second chance zings."

* * *

**Hope that was OK! In the next chapter, we will meet some of our new characters! Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
